imperialmutinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire was the autocratic government which dominated the eastern and central two-thirds of the galaxy during the Great Interstellar War, under the rule of the Althmark Dynasty. It was formed about 550 hundred years prior to the beginning of the War, following the reformation of the Galactic Federation. By Imperial Year 661, the Empire ruled over 70 billion subjects spread across thousands of star systems. The head of state was the Emperor of the Galaxy, who led from his throne-world of Nephelos. History Government and politics Head of state and government The Empire was under the absolute rule of the Althmark Dynasty emperors, which had led it for a total of 662 years. The emperor had the power to appoint and dismiss ministers, grant and take away titles and land, promote officers to the ranks of field marshal or grand admiral, begin or cancel major military operations (being the commander-in-chief), repeal and enact laws, pass judicial judgement on certain criminals, make decisions regarding the economy and the Imperial currency, appoint and dismiss members of the privy council, and so forth. His rule was essentially unchecked, although over the course of the Empire's existence, powerful noble families would gain enough power to influence the decisions of emperors. The imperial family resided on the world of Nephelos, which was home to the Royal Palace. The emperors were defended by an elite guard of handpicked soldiers known as the Imperial Guard. Trained in brutal conditions, the Imperial Guard acted as the Emperor's power base. Under the emperor, the head of government (at least nominally) was the Imperial prime minister. His powers included management of the various ministries and departments, making decisions regarding the economy, and sometimes, make military decisions. The prime minister had to work with the privy council, and was usually a high noble. During the reigns of different emperors, the prime minister could either be a weak yes-man who just followed the orders of a strong monarch, or an influential 'power behind the throne'-type of statesman, controlling a weak monarch. Nobility and others Being an absolute monarchy, there was no parliament or political parties, although underground republican and liberal organizations operated on some worlds in secret. These groups sometimes attempted terrorist attacks and/or assassinations, and a few were in contact with the Free Planets Alliance. The high nobility possessed great political influence, and by Imperial Year 600, a select few families related to the Althmark dynasty had virtually total control over their domains and only paid lip-service to the emperor on Nephelos. Many were given high ranks in the armed forces or used their influence to keep their sons from having to serve on the front lines. They also used their power to eliminate any potential rivals. The later years of the Empire especially were characterized by widespread corruption among the government and nobility. Administrative divisions The largest administrative territorial unit was the sector, a grouping of systems usually under the authority of a baron or a count; some of the larger and more important ones were controlled by dukes. Individual systems were usually led by a count or viscount, although sometimes higher-ranking nobles nearing retirement age took over a system and passed on the leadership of a sector or a government office to someone else. On special occasions, such as in a rebellious sector, a military governor could temporarily be appointed with martial law to restore order. Armed forces Society and culture Having a feudal society, the vast majority of the Imperial people were peasants living on land owned by nobility. The peasantry had little or no say in affairs of the state (since there were no elections of any sort), and the only way to advance in society was by joining the military. It was the lowest class, including most of the Empire's laborers, but its members did get decent pay. The rights of peasants varied by system (and different ruling nobles), but they were generally restricting and demanding total obedience. Living standards likewise varied by system. The lower nobility was the next on the Imperial hierarchy. It consisted of nobles who lost favor with the Emperor, made some kind of major mistake, or lost their wealth for other reasons. The lower nobles still had titles but did not own as much as the high nobles did, with many of them actually possessing no more than peasants. They were viewed with disdain by the high nobles, as outcasts and failures, while still being scorned by regular citizenry for their connections to the nobility. The high nobles were the dominant class of society, consisting of several thousand different families that possessed a substantial amount of influence and owned large territories. Arrogant, spoiled, and decadent, members of the high nobility lived in large estates and palaces, had armies of servants, and received officer's commissions upon joining the military. They viewed themselves to be the elite natural-born leadership class, superior to all others. There was also a small middle class, which consisted of reasonably wealthy and successful individuals who were not nobles. These included military officers of lower background who rose through the ranks, successful businessmen, as well as skilled scientists and other professionals. Slavery was technically outlawed, but many would have argued that members of the working class were essentially slaves under Althmark rule. Economy Astrography The Galactic Empire spanned roughly two-thirds of the galaxy, mainly its eastern and central regions. Known worlds included: *Anacreon *Asperta *Comprellon *Erytho *Getorin *Glyptal IV *Helicon *Kalgan *Lystena *Melpomenia *Nephelos *Rossem *Salinn *Siwenna *Tarip *Vincetori *Zoranel Category:Governments